Recuerdo
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Te extraño tanto, bonita. Extraño tu sonrisa dulce y tus palabras de amor. Extraño esa risa contagiosa de la que me enamoré. Extraño tus ojos, tus diminutas manos, extraño tus labios, cariño. Tus dulces besos. Oh, te extraño tanto.


_¡Hola de nuevo! Esto se está volviendo costumbre xD Me refiero a lo de agradecer los reviews que me dejáis en un fic en la nota de autor de otro nuevo jejeje. No, en serio, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews en el "One Shot del pintor" como yo lo llamo, más conocido como "Desde Cuando" me alegra un montón que os haya gustado ^^ Y ¡Guau! Recibir nueve reviews en One Shot es mucho :D ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! Sé que algunos pedíais que lo continuase, pero yo sigo pensando que es mejor dejarlo al libre final, imaginároslo como queráis ^^, dejad volar vuestra imaginación, no hay cosa más maravillosa en el mundo que dibujar historias en la mente. :) Y como me habéis dicho que he conseguido arrancaros sonrisas en ese one shot, veremos lo que consigo con este ;) A veces me sorprendo de las ideas que asaltan mi cabeza... os lo juro xD_

_Muchas gracias de nuevo._

_Un beso enorme y nos vemos pronto ;)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre... Glee no me pertenece, y Chord tampoco. Ayns, ¿dije Chord? ¡Quería decir Sam y Mercedes! Jajaja**

* * *

_**Recuerdo:**_

_Te extraño tanto, bonita. Extraño tu sonrisa dulce y tus palabras de amor. Extraño esa risa contagiosa de la que me enamoré. Extraño tus ojos, tus diminutas manos, extraño tus labios, cariño. Tus dulces besos. Oh, te extraño tanto._

_¡Te echo tanto de menos!_

_Extraño no poder tomar tu mano como lo hicimos hace años, ¿lo recuerdas? El baile..._

_Aquel baile donde te vi por primera vez. Oel Ngati Kameie. Habías estado a mi lado durante tanto tiempo y ni siquiera había podido darme cuenta de ello. Hasta ese momento. Ese en el que te vi sola, sentada en una de las mesas vacías del baile. Sola, sin nadie que te invitase a bailar. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Pensé. Si estabas preciosa con ese hermoso vestido que no hacía más que gritarme: ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Acércate a ella, pídele que baile contigo._

_¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Extraño tanto bailar contigo... Unir nuestros cuerpos y movernos al ritmo de la música como lo hacíamos antes, durante todos estos años. Tu frente acomodada en mi pecho mientras mis labios besaban tu pelo. Oh, Dios... ¡Cuánto lo echo de menos!_

_Recuerdo tu vergüenza la primera vez que bailamos y cómo yo intentaba no pisarte los pies todo el rato. Recuerdo tus risas cuando no lo lograba. Era un desastre, bonita, pero tú me enseñaste a hacerlo. _

_Tú me enseñaste lo que era el amor._

_Extraño tu cuerpo en nuestra cama. Cada noche, cada mañana. Te extraño a ti en mi vida, Mercy. Te extraño tanto._

_Recuerdo aquel verano que pasamos antes de que me marchase a Kentucky. El verano en el que fuimos felices, aquel en el que reímos y vivimos sin saber que pronto todo se acabaría para nosotros._

_Te eché tanto de menos. Tanto como lo hago ahora, bonita. Te extrañaba y lo único que podía hacer era mirar tus fotos y recordarte a mi lado. Volví por ti, Mercy. Volví por ti y te recuperé. No podíamos olvidarnos, nos llevábamos en el corazón. Como lo hacemos ahora. Volví por ti para no dejarte nunca. Porque no importaba la edad, no importaba la distancia. Tú y yo habíamos nacido para acompañarnos durante toda la vida._

_Recuerdo tu graduación, ¿recuerdas la mía? Recuerdo nuestra boda y la llegada de nuestro primer hijo, Tommy... Cuando nació Summer... Eran tan iguales a ti, cariño. La misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos. Eran unos bebés hermosos. Niños que crecieron recibiendo todo el amor de sus padres. Fuimos tan felices, Mercy. Tanto... Recuerdo los paseos por el parque, las navidades en casa de nuestros padres..._

_Recuerdo tu sonrisa cada mañana y cómo me despertabas con un beso en los labios. Recuerdo cómo te quejabas por mis ronquidos y cómo yo adoraba los tuyos. Recuerdo tu piel suave, tu pelo. Aquellos vestidos que te ponías y que yo deseaba sacarte todo el tiempo. Recuerdo... recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Ambos temblábamos de placer y miedo. Nunca podré olvidarla, Mercy. Ninguna de ellas. Oh, bonita. ¡Te quiero tanto! Estás en cada paso que doy, en cada pensamiento de mi anciana mente. En cada latido de mi corazón. Sigue latiendo por ti, cariño, todo el tiempo. Jamás dejará de hacerlo._

_Thomas y Summer te echan de menos. Ambos quieren que me vaya a vivir con ellos, pero yo no puedo, Mercy. No quiero renunciar a nuestra casa. Fueron tantos años... Hay tantos recuerdos en ella... Tus fotos, tu ropa. Todo sigue allí. No he dejado que la regalen. Soy un egoísta, lo sé._

_Tengo miedo, Mercy. No quiero... No quiero levantarme un día y no recordar tu rostro, tu cuerpo. Te extraño tanto. Me siento cansado, Mercedes. Cansado de vivir lejos de ti. Dolido y cansado._

_¿Recuerdas cuando llevábamos a Molly al cine? Lo echo de menos. Y ella también, Mercy. Tu nieta también te echa de menos. Pronto llegará el baile y se hará mayor como lo hizo su madre._

_El tiempo pasa tan rápido... ¡Si vieses ahora a los gemelos!... Son hermosos y altos. Thomas dice que tienen madera de deportistas. ¿Te imaginas? Nuestros nietos podrían ser famosos como su abuela. _

_Te echan de menos... Ellos también lo hacen, Mercy._

- Abuelo...

Samuel Evans se apoyó en su bastón, tratando de levantarse antes de que su nieta llegase donde él se encontraba.

- Déjame ayudarte, abuelo – la oyó decir, apresurándose a hacerlo.

- Yo puedo, Molly.

- No seas terco – le reprendió la adolescente.- Ven, yo te sostengo.

Apoyándose en su nieta y en el bastón que lo había acompañado durante ese último año, se levantó.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- No ha querido venir. Dice que cuando tú vienes a verla, no puede evitar ponerse a llorar, y ya sabes que no le gusta que la veas así. Prefiere venir a verla, sola.

- Ya, lo entiendo – dijo él, sosteniendo en sus manos la flores marchitas.- Se las he cambiado, ¿Crees que le gustarán estas? – preguntó, señalándole el nuevo ramo de rosas rojas que descansaban en el jarrón.

- Son preciosas, abuelo. Estoy segura de que le encantarán.

- Bien – le dijo, observando con tristeza las flores marchitas que llevaba en la mano.

Marchitas, como su corazón solitario. Marchito sin ella. Solo, sin la mujer que había amado durante toda su vida. Dolido, cansado. Ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar. Las había dejado salir durante meses. Todas aquellas veces en las que se había arrodillado junto a la tumba de su esposa, recordando su vida a su lado. Cambiándole las flores, hablándole y haciéndole ver que jamás importaría el tiempo que pasase. Él jamás podría sacarla de su corazón.

_Adiós, Mercy. Nos vemos pronto, bonita._

Pensó, mirando por última vez la lápida, antes de abrazar con cariño a su nieta y dar los primeros pasos que los alejarían de allí.

- ¿Estás bien, abuelo?

- Sí... sólo... un poco cansado, pequeña.

- Oh... Papá ha dejado el coche junto al portal. Solo serán unos pocos pasos...

- No te preocupes.

- Abuelo... – le llamó, rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

- ¿Sí?

- Mamá quiere que vengas a casa hoy... Dime que vendrás, aunque solo sea esta noche – le dijo, esperanzada.

- Solo esta noche – respondió él, caminando a paso lento.

- ¡Gracias, abuelo! – exclamó la adolescente, estirándose para besarle la mejilla.- Van a venir todos a cenar, los tíos y los gemelos también.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó, sorprendido.

- Sí... Y cantaremos. Tú también podrías...

- Oh, Molly. Hace mucho que no canto – dijo él, tratando de sonar divertido.

Mucho.

No había vuelto a hacerlo desde que ella se había marchado de su vida. Quizás esa noche podría volver a cantar. Por su familia, por sus hijos, por sus nietos.

- Y luego... podrías quedarte a dormir. Dime que sí, abuelo. Dime que lo harás.

- Molly... ¿Quién es la terca ahora? – preguntó, arqueando sus cejas.

- Tú – dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras daban pasos cortos hacia el portal.

- Cuéntame acerca del baile... ¿Ya te ha podido Bobby que vayas con él?

- No – respondió la chica, frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Y a qué espera? ¿A que otro se le adelante?

- No. No se le va a adelantar nadie, abuelo. Y no creo que me lo pida tampoco.

- ¿Por qué no, cariño?

- Porque no. Simplemente lo sé. Quedan pocos días y sé que nadie lo hará. La abuela solía decirme que tú le habías regalado su noche de Cenicienta y que un chico bueno y simpático me la regalaría a mí, pero eso no sucederá.

_Su noche de Cenicienta... Oh, Mercy, te extraño tanto. Si estuvieses aquí, sabrías qué decirle._

- ¿Tú quieres ir con Bobby al baile?

- Sí – dijo ella, sin pensarlo siquiera.

- Entonces pídeselo tú, cariño.

- ¿Yo? Abuelo... son los chicos los que tienen que hacerlo – le dijo, sorprendida.

- Tu abuela me lo pidió a mí. Tu abuela y Rachel – se corrigió.- Supongo que te lo habría contado.

- Pero eso fue porque tú no tenías dinero para invitar a ninguna chica al baile – le recordó.

- Sí, pero si no me lo hubiesen pedido, quizás tu madre no hubiese nacido y tú no estarías aquí conmigo ahora.

- Oh – su nieta abrió la boca, sorprendida.

- Yo le regalé su noche de Cenicienta, Molly. Pero ella me dio la oportunidad de poder hacerlo cuando me lo pidió. Siempre le estaré inmensamente agradecido a Rachel por haberle propuesto la idea de ir todos juntos.

- Si se lo pido, me dirá que no – dijo ella, temerosa de la reacción del chico.

- No lo sabes. Inténtalo. Quizás tenga miedo de pedírtelo. Pónselo fácil – respondió Sam, guiñándole un ojo.

- Abuelo... si Rachel y la abuela no te lo hubiesen pedido, ¿se lo habrías pedido tú?

- Probablemente no – le respondió, notando la mueca de desilusión de su nieta.- Los hombres somos demasiado tontos y ciegos, cariño. No vemos lo que tenemos delante de nuestros ojos hasta que reluce.

- ¿Como un letrero con luces de neón? – dijo ella, con una risita.

- Exacto.

- ¿Debería vestirme como un árbol de navidad para que me vea? – Sam rió como nunca antes al escucharla.

- No creo que sea necesario, pequeña. Tú pídeselo, ya se quedará boquiabierto cuando te vea bajar las escaleras de casa.

- Vestiré de lila como la abuela. Quiero verme tan guapa como lo estaba ella en las fotos.

- Y lo estarás, Molly. Tan hermosa como ella – respondió él, viendo cómo su nieta le sonreía.

- Ya casi estamos llegando, abuelo – dijo ella, notando el cansancio en él.

- Bien.

* * *

La cena había estado bien, aunque él no había podido probar bocado. Un malestar le había acompañado desde el momento en el que había abandonado el cementerio con su nieta. Un malestar y un cansancio que le hacían querer recostarse y dormir para siempre.

Se había despedido de su hijo y de sus nietos, también de Steve y Stacy; y Molly y su madre le habían ayudado a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al cuarto en el que dormiría esa noche.

- Te quiero, papá – dijo Summer, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras lo arropaba debajo de las mantas.

- Yo también, cariño.

Su hija esperó a que Molly se despidiese también de él para apagar la luz del cuarto.

- Buenas noches, abuelo. Que sueñes con los angelitos.

- Buenas noches, Molly – respondió él, sonriente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrársele.

Ellas no tardaron en cerrar la puerta y dejarle solo.

Solo en aquella habitación que él no conocía. En aquella cama en la que nunca había estado. Allí, lejos de su casa, lejos de todos sus recuerdos, lejos de sus momentos vividos con ella. Lejos de Mercedes.

No podía vivir allí, lo sabía. A pesar del gran amor que sentía por su familia, no podía abandonar su casa. La que ambos habían compartido durante años. En la que habían visto crecer a sus hijos. Aquella en la que ella le había amado por última vez.

- Amor – oyó a lo lejos.- Amor, despierta.

Estaba soñando con ella.

Soñaba con ella de nuevo, pero esta vez, ella permanecía delante de él, con su vestido lila y sus manos estiradas esperando que él se levantase de la cama.

- Mercy... – la llamó, poniéndose derecho y sentándose en la cama.

- Sam, ven conmigo.

- Estoy soñando... y es el sueño más hermoso que he tenido en toda mi vida.

- Ven conmigo, cariño – dijo ella, caminando hacia él. Hacia la cama en la que él descansaba.

- Oh, Mercy – susurró, estirando la mano para tocarla, sabiendo que jamás conseguiría materializarla por completo en su mente.

- Sam – lo llamó de nuevo, haciendo contacto con su mano.

- Mercy... Oh Señor, ¿Qué ocurre? Te ves... Te ves tan joven... Yo...

La chica entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mientras su otra mano trataba de acariciar su anciano rostro y su pelo lleno de canas.

- Tú también te ves joven – le respondió, viendo cómo las arrugas desaparecían del rostro de su esposo y aquellos ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado, volvían a llenarse de luz y vida.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó con miedo, sosteniendo el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos. Quería besarla, quería amarla. Quería decirle cuánto la amaba, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Llegó el momento, Sam.

- ¿El momento?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que acariciaba sus manos y luego las besaba con cariño.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- Oh, bonita. Iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo – dijo, uniendo sus labios en un beso suave.

Besarla de nuevo, besarla como había deseado durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Estaba soñando, verdad?

- Pero... los chicos... Thomas y Summer, Molly, los gemelos – le recordó él.

- Estarán bien, Sam. Lo estarán, lo he visto – lo tranquilizó.

- ¿Lo has visto? ¿El futuro?

Ella asintió de nuevo, sonriéndole, mientras acariciaba su pelo rubio.

- No te preocupes, será Bobby quién se lo pida.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿No me crees? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro que sí – dijo él, besándola de nuevo. Llenando su rostro de besos dulces, besos con los que había soñado durante todos aquellos meses.

- Y le regalará su noche de Cenicienta, tal y como tú me la regalaste a mí.

- Lo hice... – susurró, colocando uno de sus mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja, acariciándola con suavidad. – Te eché tanto de menos. No sabes cuánto...

- Sí sé. Te oía cada vez que venías a visitarme.

- ¿Lo hacías? – preguntó, notando cómo una lágrima resbalaba ya por su mejilla.

Ella le oía. Todas aquellas veces. Todas.

- Y no sabes lo difícil que resultaba oírte y verte sin poder hablarte ni tocarte. No poder secar tus lágrimas, no poder abrazarte. No poder besarte, ni agarrar tu mano.

Entrelazó sus dedos una vez más, mientras sus labios besaban la lágrima que había conseguido escapar de esos ojos verdes que tanto la amaban.

- Esto no es un sueño. Estoy muerto, ¿verdad?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que apretaba su mano fuerte.

- Tuviste un paro cardíaco mientras dormías – le explicó, acariciando su mejilla y observando sus ojos, que ahora relucían como los de ella.

- Lo sabía. Sabía que algún día me daría un infarto con solo ver lo hermosa que eres.

- Oh, Sam. ¡Qué tonto eres! – rió ella, intentando no hacerlo al mismo tiempo. No era el mejor momento, pero no podía evitarlo. Le amaba, le adoraba y jamás podría dejar de hacerlo.

- Pero a ti te gusto así, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó, como lo había hecho en su baile de graduación.

- Sí... Yo... Te quiero – le dijo, soltando sus manos y sosteniendo luego su rostro entre ellas, susurrándole palabras de amor y besándole. Dulces besos que le hacían querer quedarse en esa cama para siempre.

- Y yo a ti, Mercy – la apretó contra su pecho, acariciando su pelo negro con suavidad.

- Se nos hace tarde – consiguió decir ella.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Lo verás cuando lleguemos allí. ¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó, levantándose de la cama y estirando su mano para que él se la aceptase.

- Siempre – respondió él, destapando las sábanas y agarrando su mano, decidido.

Se levantó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y siguió sus pasos.

Siguió a esa mujer a la que había amado con todo su corazón. La seguiría por siempre, pasase lo que pasase. A su gran amor, a su esposa, a la madre de sus hijos.

A Mercedes Jones.

FIN

* * *

_Nota: Tomates a mí ;)_

_Bueno, el lugar del review está aquí abajo, aunque ha cambiado y ahora parece todo más lioso, sentíos libres de gritarme por escribir algo tan triste o como ya dije antes, tirarme tomates, cerezas o lo que queráis. Todo menos kiwis ;) Ya sabéis que no me gustan nada jejeje._

_Una aclaración que quería hacer, no sé que hay después de la muerte, ojalá lo supiésemos, así la gente no la temería tanto, yo incluida ;)Tampoco sé si me gustaría que me sucediese algo como lo que le pasó a Sam en este One Shot, pero me pareció bonito que ella volviese a buscarlo ^^ Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos pronto. _

_Un beso enorme_

_Syl_


End file.
